


Beautiful Apocalypse

by tillthestarsevaporate



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety, AvaLance, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: This started out as a canon divergent story after 3x12, but is really just a collection of one-shots. I was planning to form it into a bigger story, but I don't think I will after all (sorry!)SO this is a short story-ish (few shots) that take place after 3x12 and doesn't connect back to canon.Again, I am really sorry.PS. Chapter 9 was deleted.Story "summary":Ava follows Sara to her room, but are they expecting what happens next?Original Description:This is basically a re-write that starts right after 3x12 and continues from there. I am mainly focusing on the relationship between Ava and Sara, so technical details, as well as interactions with other characters will be used only sparingly. Some things might overlap with what’s canon, but I am giving myself the freedom to change things as I see fit. So Canon up to 3x12.Rated Mature for possible future chapters.Mostly Ava's POV, with a few scattered Sara chapters.I'll also add more characters as they appear in the story.





	1. My Inner World is Quaking

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really on board with how Avalance progressed in the previous episode (3x13), so I decided to write out how I envisioned the relationship after their first date, and continue onward, what with Ava's secret and the possibility that I might not like what happens next.

**Ava Sharpe**

 

“So, you've got a room on this ship or...” Ava asks hesitantly, barely able to look at Sara with a straight face, but nevertheless trying to offer her best seductive smile.

  
Sara rolls her stool to turn around, and smiles widely.

“Let’s go find out,” she gets up and leaves the galley.

Ava rises from her seat and follows, all the while wondering why she asked Sara that. She wanted to take things slow, and sleeping with Sara after only their first date wasn’t exactly the definition of taking things slow, even though they’ve known each other for a while now.

 _Going to her room doesn’t necessarily mean we are going to have sex_ , she kept trying to remind herself. But knowing Sara and how she seduces women from all over history makes Ava doubt her self-control.

  
She notices Sara is uncharacteristically quiet, so she does her best to stay calm until they finally arrive at their destination. The door opens automatically, and the first thing Ava notices is how empty the room looks. As she expected, the room was clean and organised, nothing personal about it. It contained only the basics: a bed, a closet, a desk with a computer screen, and a small desk chair. There was also a door on the side, which Ava assumed is the bathroom.

  
She isn’t surprised that Sara doesn’t keep anything personal. She knows Sara is afraid of being attached to things, and people. She remembers the only personal thing of Sara's that she’s ever seen: a framed photograph of Sara, Laurel, and their friend "Ollie" in her office, and even that Sara had immediately snatched from her hand. Granted, Sara was angry at the time, and they hadn't really become friends yet. But Ava has long ago learned that Sara is very protective of the people she loves. She remembers reading her file, and how she would do anything to protect her family. Ava particularly recalls how she came back home when she knew they were in danger. She also remembers how upset Sara was when professor Stein died, which was the beginning of Ava starting to grow closer to the captain.

When the door is shut behind them, they are both quiet. At some point during their walk to the room, the playful banter has gradually died down, replaced by nervousness fuelled by anticipation.

  
“So,” Sara starts.

“Are you sure this is your room?” Ava tries, “I wouldn’t have known someone lives here if it wasn’t for the fact that the bed is unmade.” She is trying to lighten the mood, hoping Sara would take over from there.

She shoots Sara a quick glance, but Sara is staring at the floor in silence. She starts moving away from Ava, and Ava is almost hurt, until she realises she is heading for the bed. Sara soundlessly moves the covers to the foot of the bed and sits down, leaving space next to her for Ava.

Ava hesitates, trying to come up with something else to say, but Sara interrupts her thoughts.

“Honestly, I still don’t understand why you would want to be with me, Ava.”

Ava freezes. This is not what she expected her to say. Frankly, her mind was busy thinking about what to say and not about what she was expecting Sara to say. Ava doesn’t know how to respond except by repeating what she’d told Sara earlier.

“I told you. I really like you, Sara.”

“Yes, but _why_?”

“What do you mean _why_? You’re…” Ava hesitates, “you’re beautiful, you’re smart, and you’re stubborn. We’re actually more alike than you think.”

“So what you’re basically saying is that you like yourself,” Sara says, clearly trying to sound like her usual playful self. But Ava can hear the hint of self-doubt in her voice.

“No!” Ava’s voice rises a bit, but she catches herself so as not to spoil the moment. Softly, she continues, “Well, yes, but that’s not what I meant.”

Sara returns to her brooding demeanour. “What did you mean then?” she asks, “Because the way I see it, I’ve done a lot of terrible things in the past. God, I’ve even treated you rudely since the day we met, and now here you are being nice to me. I don’t deserve such kindness! I know everyone thinks I’ve accepted my past, but I haven’t. I just wish...” Sara’s voice cracks.

Ava doesn’t respond. She’s taken aback. A moment ago, she felt like the playful banter was about to resume, and the next thing she knows, Sara is venting about how she doesn’t deserve her love.

Ava slowly walks towards the bed and quietly sits down in the space next to Sara. In a hopeful gesture, she takes her right hand in hers, threads her fingers through Sara’s and holds firmly. “Sara,” she urges, in an attempt to get Sara to finish what she wants to say.

“I… I wish you would just tell me the truth.”

“The truth?”

“Why do you like me?”

“I don’t,” Ava says, shocking even herself. She didn’t think she was the kind of person to toy with others' feelings. When she sees the frown on Sara’s face, she quickly corrects herself.

“I don’t like you, Sara, because I love you. I’ve been in love with you for a while now, but I didn’t know if you were interested so I didn’t say anything.”

Sara stares in apprehension, and Ava doesn’t know what else to say. “But how?” Sara asks.

“Oh my God, Sara. Why wouldn’t you believe me? I love you! I don’t care how or why it happened, I don’t even know the answer myself, but I love you,” Ava almost yells, but then slows down when she sees tears start swelling Sara’s eyes. “I love you, Sara.”

Ava can see Sara struggling to talk through her now freely falling tears.

“Y… you do?” Sara whispers.

“Sara, look at me,” Ava squeezes Sara’s hand, and uses her other one to lift Sara’s chin so she’s facing her. She looks into her eyes and firmly holds her gaze before saying, “I do love you. Very much.”

At that, Sara’s defences completely crumble, her tears turning into sobs. She holds tighter on to Ava’s hand, which Ava takes as her signal and shifts closer to Sara, as close as she can get without letting go of Sara’s hand. With her free hand, she brushes away a few hairs that have fallen onto Sara’s face. Her hand lingers next to Sara’s temple, and she uses it to trace a path down Sara’s face while gazing into her eyes. When she reaches her neck, she lets go of Sara’s hand and pulls her into her chest, where Sara buries her face and finally lets go of her ever-flowing tears.

 _I’ll hold you for as long as you need me to_ , Ava thinks, but doesn’t say it out loud. Instead, she strokes patterns on Sara’s back, a silent promise that she isn’t going to let go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so I hope it’s not too bad!  
> Work title is from Beautiful Apocalypse by Kamelot. I'd be shocked if anyone knows the band ^^ (I'd love to know if someone does *grins*)  
> Chapter title is from the same song.


	2. Take My Hand

**Ava Sharpe**  

 

Ava lets Sara cry her heart out, all the while holding her, until her sobs slowly turn into whimpers and she eventually calms down. Sara doesn’t let go of Ava yet, and Ava doesn’t want her to. But she knows she eventually has to. She pulls away and looks at Sara. She sees remains of tears, but she also thinks she sees something else. Was it relief? Hope?

As Ava’s eyes linger on Sara’s, she realises what Sara wants, so she takes her hands again, and moves a little closer, until her nose is barely touching Sara’s. She doesn’t break eye contact yet, looking further to make sure this is what Sara really wants.

Sara surprises her by closing the distance first, joining their lips in a kiss that makes Ava’s heart skip a beat, even though she knew it was eventually going to happen again. She shuts her eyes and melts into it.

This time, it is not as forceful as their first kiss. This second kiss offers them the luxury of time and familiarity. Ava feels Sara’s persistent lips, and eventually obliges and opens her mouth, ready for Sara’s tongue to touch hers. When it does, Ava loses her sense of control. She deepens the kiss, hoping Sara is feeling what she is feeling.

Ava Sharpe is falling in love all over again, and it’s all she can think about as Sara regains control of the kiss.

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, which isn’t a bad thing. Ava could kiss Sara forever if she could. With a desperate breath and a pounding heart, Ava slowly breaks the kiss, noticing Sara is out of breath too. But she’s smiling. Sara Lance is smiling, and it’s all Ava can do to not initiate another kiss, so she smiles back. Sara finally says, “You know I love you too, right?”

“I love you, too,” Ava repeats for the umpteenth time, realising Sara needed the reassurance. She pulls Sara closer and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, smiling as she pulls back. She takes Sara’s hands again, realising they’ve somehow disconnected during the kiss, and leads both of them further into the bed, until they are both lying there, facing each other.

Ava still holds Sara’s hand, and is content with simply gazing into Sara’s eyes, appreciating the beautiful person she’s just kissed for the second time. Sara seems to be okay with doing the same thing, so they just stay there, looking into each other’s eyes, until Ava notices Sara’s eyelids starting to fall shut.

Ava simply smiles and whispers one last time, “I love you,” before she sees the hint of a smile on Sara’s lips as she drifts to dreamland.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Beautiful Apocalypse by Kamelot.


	3. The Day I Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of Ava's thought process. Nothing else really happens, yet.  
> 

**Ava Sharpe**

 

Ava is unsure of what to do. It’s been a while since she felt this way towards anyone, let alone someone she used to not get along with whatsoever. She keeps rewinding and thinking about the day she and Sara had, about how much closer they’ve gotten in such a short time.

She thinks back to the broken woman who had cried because she felt unworthy of Ava’s love, the woman who had then reluctantly taken comfort in her embrace.

 _I would gladly do it again_ , she thinks.

Ava sighs, and remembers how they’d both been happy just lying in comfortable silence looking at each other. She remembers how Sara had smiled when she told her she loves her.

Ava tries to decide whether she should stay. If she’s being honest with herself, there is nothing she would love more than to wake up with Sara next to her. She hesitates, though, because she is not sure if that's what Sara wants.

 _Sara said she loves me too,_  she considers,  _so she probably wouldn’t mind if I stayed._

With that, she makes up her mind. She is still craving Sara’s nearness, so she moves a little closer to her, slowly so she wouldn’t wake her up. Ava gently disentangles her fingers from Sara’s, puts a hand under the pillow below her head, and closes her eyes.

Before she falls asleep, she hears Gideon whispering, “I am glad you decided to stay, Agent Sharpe.”

Ava is too happy and exhausted to offer a clever retort. Exhaling slowly, she murmurs, “I am too,” right before she drifts off to sleep as well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Exhale by Amaranthe.


	4. Cradled In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Sara chapter.  
> In general, this fic delves deeper into Ava's mind, and occasionally Sara's (like this chapter). At least that's what I'm trying to do...

**Sara Lance**

 

Sara wakes up in the middle of the night. It’s dark, but she can hear the sound of breathing close by. She turns to look, and is surprised to see the sleeping silhouette of Agent Sharpe next to her.

She’d expected Ava to leave as soon as she was asleep. She had spent the better part of the night taking comfort in Ava’s nearness. She doesn’t know what has gotten into her, and why she suddenly felt vulnerable in the agent’s presence. All she knows is she was having doubts, and needed Ava to reassure her that she wasn’t with her just for the kicks. She needed reassurance that Ava had really meant it when she told Sara that she doesn’t want her to be normal.

It wasn’t easy for her to open up like that, but the agent somehow made her feel safe.

As Sara had exhausted herself crying, Ava had silently held her hand and guided Sara so they were both lying on the bed, facing each other. Ava had simply looked into her eyes while gently stroking her hands, and Sara had kept thinking about how lucky she was to have found someone like Ava, someone who understood and accepted her for who she is. But lingering at the back of her mind was this fear that if she fell asleep, Ava would leave and that would be the end of it. After all, people always leave, right? So she had tried her best to stay awake, until she was eventually swept away into dreamless sleep. They were no longer holding hands when she came to.

Ava looks very peaceful now, no trace of this hesitant, nervous woman who’d been sending Sara ‘signs’ all this time. No trace of the seriousness Ava carries around with her whenever she’s in her Time Bureau uniform. Just this serene woman who gives Sara butterflies in her stomach every time she smiles.

She lay awake for some time, still thinking. When Ava asked her if she had a room on the ship, she was nervous, but this is definitely not how she expected her night to go about.

As quietly as she can manage, Sara moves closer to Ava. She wraps her arm around the sleeping agent’s torso and moves her face closer. She allows herself to breathe in Ava’s scent, and realises it’s not at all what she expected. It’s a very dull smell, something close to vanilla but not quite. She has a feeling she’ll now come to associate the smell of vanilla with this moment.

Sara snuggles against Ava’s chest, closes her eyes, and allows her thoughts to take over again, but this time they are happy thoughts. With a smile on her face, she drifts back to sleep, hoping Ava would still be there when she wakes up.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Cradled In Love by Poets of the Fall.


	5. My Borderline Affection

**Ava Sharpe**

 

The next morning, when Ava wakes up, it takes her a second to realise she’s not in her room. When she remembers what had happened the night before, her heart fills with warmth at the memory of smiling Sara. She opens her eyes to see the other woman awake, watching her.

“Are you watching me, Miss. Lance?” she asks.

“Is that okay?” Sara questions, her voice soft.

“I don’t mind,” Ava moves closer. “Good morning,” she mumbles as she holds Sara’s gaze.

Sara’s smile grows wider as she takes Ava’s hands in hers and squeezes. “Do you want to do something with me today?”

“Sara Lance, are you asking me out on a date? Again? I am so shocked!” Ava says sarcastically.

“Well, since you confessed your undying love for me last night, I figured that’s the least I could do. Again, yes, considering how our first date was cut short.”

“You did say it back, in case you don’t remember,” Ava smirks.

“And I meant it,” Sara closes the distance and presses a soft kiss to Ava’s lips. Ava’s stomach ties up in knots as she returns the kiss. She smiles as they break apart.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Sara continues.

Ava grins and says, “I’d love to, Sara. What do you have in mind?”

“For starters, we both need to change, then we can have breakfast,” Sara suggests.

Ava then realises she’s still in her suit. She looks back at Sara and asks, “Are we having breakfast here on the Waverider?”

“Whatever you please, m’lady,” Sara says dramatically, and Ava can’t help but crack an unapologetic laugh.

“Here is fine. It’ll give us more time to spend together afterwards,” Ava answers, realising she’s just assumed Sara would want to spend more time with her. “If you want, I mean,” Ava’s nervous chatter starts. “Of course I’d never assume anything about how - ”

Sara moves to place her index finger close to Ava’s lips, the same way she’d done the night before, in an attempt to silence the tense agent.

“Ava - ” Sara tries.

“I really didn’t mean to put any pressure - ” Ava still can't make herself shut up. She can't control it, really. Not when her mind is spinning like that.

“Ava!” Sara cries, eventually succeeding at getting Ava to stop.

“Yes?” Ava is startled. She feigns nonchalance as she realises she’d been going rampant about not meaning to throw Sara off. But Sara isn’t thrown off so easily, is she?

“I’d love to spend my time with you. I did ask you on a date, didn’t I?” Ava still can’t believe she would get to spend the day with Sara. Only a few weeks ago, the mere thought seemed so far-fetched.

With that, she grins, “I’ll go shower and change,” she gestures towards her not-so-clean suit, “and meet you back here in a bit.”

“Can’t wait,” Sara nods, her eyes smiling.

Ava squeezes Sara’s hand one last time, then gets up and opens a portal to her apartment. She takes one final look at Sara, who is still smiling, and steps into the portal, closing it behind her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise how often I used the word “smile”. I guess that’s the effect these two have on each other!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Chapter title is from Beautiful Apocalypse by Kamelot.


	6. A Truly Desperate Heart

**Ava Sharpe**

 

When Ava is back at her place, she releases a heavy sigh. She truly feels happy at that moment, and finds herself wishing she’d stayed in bed with Sara for a little longer, indulging in the other woman’s presence. She really is beautiful, especially when she smiles, and Ava decides to make it her life’s purpose to make Sara smile as much as possible.

After a few moments spent pondering, Ava heads to her room and closes the door behind her. She enters the bathroom, switches the shower tap on, and undresses as she finally lets the water fill her senses, and takes the shower she’s been craving for hours.

Being under water gives her an extra opportunity to think about last night, and anticipate the day she has ahead. She’s glad she chose Friday for her date with Sara, so she wouldn’t have work the next day.

After what seemed like ages, Ava turns off the tap, dries the dripping water off her body, and exits the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her torso.

She tries to decide what she’ll wear. She needs something simple and comfortable enough to spend the whole day in, but without looking too shabby.

It takes her longer than she’d like to admit to finally settle on a pair of black khakis and a long beige blouse, which she thinks Sara will love. She realises she is unconsciously trying to please Sara, and blushes.

In a few minutes, once she makes sure she hasn’t forgotten anything, she heads back to the Waverider, arriving at Sara’s room. Sara, however, is no longer there.

After a moment’s hesitation, she decides to exit the room to look for Sara. She’s a bit tentative about running into the legends, but she can’t just wait for Sara and do nothing.

The first place she thinks to look is Sara’s office, assuming Sara has gone there to do something before breakfast. But on her way there, she hears noise in the kitchen, and when she carefully steals a look inside, Sara’s back is towards her. She’s wearing a shirt, with various shades of white and grey, and black pants. Added on was a black apron. Sara is making weird slow dance moves, and it’s so adorable Ava just wants to run and kiss her right then.

She watches Sara for a while, thinking how beautiful she looks, and how uncharacteristic it is for Sara to be completely oblivious to Ava watching her. Then maybe again, Sara is fully aware but enjoying it, so she doesn’t want to turn just yet.

Ava eventually sighs loudly and enters the kitchen, which supposedly draws Sara’s attention. She stops mumbling what Ava assumes is a slow song, and turns around to look at Ava.

“Hey,” she says softly.

“Hi,” Ava beams. “What was that?”

“Um, doesn’t matter. How are you?” Sara asks sheepishly.

“Does your music taste embarrass you, Miss. Lance?”

“Definitely not, Agent Sharpe. I’m merely sparing you from having to listen to my beautiful voice trying to sing,” Sara counters sarcastically.

“You can dance, that’s enough for me,” Ava flirts. She isn’t convinced that Sara can’t sing, but she rolls her eyes and lets it go. “So what are we having for breakfast?”

Sara points to a small table, and Ava looks in that direction to notice all the different varieties of breakfast food laid before her: omelettes, pancakes, and — her favourite — French toast.

Ava frowns, “But why not just have Gideon make the food instead of going to all this trouble? I mean, it’s just breakfast.”

“First of all, breakfast is the most important meal,” Sara feigns being offended. “Second of all, since our first date got so unfortunately interrupted, I want this to be special.”

Sara is moving closer to Ava, who is still standing near the entrance. Once close enough, she stands on tiptoes and presses a kiss to Ava’s cheek, inducing an innocent smile on Ava’s face.

Before Sara can retreat to the table, Ava stops her. “How about a real kiss, Captain Lance?” Closing the distance between them once more, Ava catches the other woman’s lips with her own, and they both get lost in another kiss. When they break off the kiss, Ava says, “I do have a question, though.”

Sara prods the agent.

“Who’s going to eat all this food?”

“Ava, darling, that should be the least of your worries. I’m sure Zari will get the job done,” Sara remarks, and Ava laughs.

“Are you sure?” Ava is still hesitant. She’d hate for all this food to go to waste.

“Affirmative, Agent Sharpe,” Sara purrs, and Ava raises her eyebrows, giving Sara a coquettish grin.

“I love it when you call me that,” Ava simpers, and connects her lips to Sara’s in another swift kiss, a kiss that takes their breaths away, and she is vaguely aware of Sara’s hands behind her neck, pulling her even closer, closer, until Ava can’t breathe. She can’t breathe, and the world around her no longer exists, only the woman in front of her, and the kiss that sets her heart on fire. She closes her eyes and kisses Sara more fervently. She kisses her like she’s oxygen and Ava is dying to breathe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to credit the Shatter Me series by Tahereh Mafi, which sort of inspired some of the scenes in this chapter.  
> Chapter title is from Beautiful Apocalypse by Kamelot. If you can't already tell, this is one of my favourite songs.


	7. My Unbecoming

**Ava Sharpe**

 

In her intoxicating oblivion, Ava barely registers Sara’s hands moving away from her neck, bringing their kiss to an abrupt halt.

Sara’s forehead rests against Ava’s, “I’m hungry,” she is panting.

“Me too,” Ava is still struggling for breath, but she leans in for another kiss, when Sara quickly breaks it.

“I meant that we need to eat before the food goes cold,” Sara explains, and Ava blushes. She can’t believe she thought Sara meant something else. In her daze, she assumed Sara said she was hungry for _her_ , whatever that ensued.

Ava smiles nervously when she realises her mistake, and pulls away from Sara. “Right,” she stammers. “I misunderstood, sorry,” she tries to sound composed, but how can she possibly be composed after that exhilarating kiss she’s just shared with the woman she loves?

Sara looks nervous too, but she smiles softly and says, “We will have plenty of time for that, don’t you worry,” Ava recognises hesitation when she hears it, and right now, Sara is as unsure as she is.

Ava’s cheeks turn pink as she looks more carefully at Sara, her heart yet to stop banging in her chest. She tries to give Sara what she hopes is a reassuring smile, “Well, let’s eat then. I can’t wait to taste you,” Ava realises her insinuation, and corrects as fast as she can, “Taste your food, I mean. Taste your food.” Her cheeks flush again. She can’t seem to stop her tongue from getting  her in trouble.

Sara smirks. “I can’t wait either,” she says, laughing, finally putting Ava at ease — sort of. Ava smiles back, as her heart finally calms down to an extent, and Sara finally leads them to the table.

Sara Lance will be the death of her, and there’s nothing she can do but wait as her heart succumbs to the most beautiful person she’s ever laid eyes on.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Unbecoming by Starset.


	8. Tough To Tolerate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more fluff, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Ava Sharpe**  

 

The two women finally sit down and eat in comfortable silence, at first. The meal plays fairly uneventfully, its end marking the return of Sara’s spirited self, making jokes and teasing Ava.

“You do know I wasn’t scared of that tiger, right?” Ava jokes, when Sara mentions that time Ava had run away from that Saber-toothed tiger.

“Yeah, right,” Sara plays along. “You should’ve seen the look on your face when I saved your life. Again.”

“Well, I never thanked you for that,” Ava states matter-of-factly, clearing her throat.

“What’s that?” Sara won’t let it go.

Ava doesn’t know why she finds it hard to admit. And Sara is still looking at her, waiting for an answer.

Ava clears her throat again, and says, “I meant to thank you for saving my life, Captain Lance.”

“Back to formal titles, are we?”

 _Is Sara still not satisfied with that answer?_ Ava refuses to play along any further and glares at Sara. She sees the resigned look on Sara’s expression as Sara finally gives in.

“Okay, fine!” Sara huffs jokingly. “You’re welcome,” she adds, less harshly.

“I don’t understand why you don’t take these things seriously,” Ava says, although she does understand, relates even. She acts the same way when someone is trying to be nice to her. Dismissing it with a joke is her way of evading being vulnerable in front of others. She’s learned that the hard way.

“Anyway,” Ava sighs when Sara doesn’t offer anything more. “I just wanted to get something out of the way. I never hated you or your team the way I constantly implied. I guess it was just a reflex to meeting the people who are the reason the time bureau exists.”

“For a reflex, it sure lasted for an awfully long time,” Sara says, and Ava notices how Sara only responded to the second part of her confession.

“I suppose the reflex morphed into a full-fledged defensive reaction,” Ava makes air quotes while she speaks, “And really, Sara, that’s all you got from what I said,” she isn’t going to let this go.

“You are referring to the bit about you never hating me?” Sara asks teasingly, although it sounds like a statement rather.

Ava glares. She’s trying to prove a point, “Well, yes?”

Sara lets out a breath and continues, “It’s because I’m not surprised, Ava. I know I’m extremely likable,” she smirks as she says this.

“Man,” Ava can’t help but smile. “You...” she looks down, speechless, certainly feeling herself turning into a nervous mess again. She smiles and looks back up at Sara, still not knowing what to say. She fumbles for a topic of conversation to change the subject, but Sara beats her to it. She’s thankful Sara also felt the tension building up.

“So, how do you like the food?” Sara asks.

“Who said I’m liking it?” Ava is happy to take control of their teasing match for some time. It’s high time Sara got a taste of her own metaphorical poison.

Sara snorts. She hits the agent’s knee with hers.

Ava looks down at where her legs just connected with Sara’s under the table, then back up.

She catches Sara staring at her, and she can hear her own sharp intake of breath. She notices the pun and wonders why she’s thinking about puns as the butterflies in her stomach flutter their wings at top speed. She doesn’t know how she finds the willpower to look away, but she does. She fidgets and tries her best to shift the focus back to the food.

“Your French toast is surprisingly really good,” Ava says.

“I had a little help from a friend,” Sara says as Ava finally feels the tension slipping away.

“You are welcome, Captain,” Gideon chimes in.

“I thought you did all the cooking,” Ava looks at Sara questioningly.

“She has indeed done all the cooking, Agent Sharpe. I simply provided the recipe,” Gideon replies on Sara’s behalf.

Ava is still waiting for Sara’s input, and once again notices that Sara, seemingly lost in thought, is staring at her. 

Raising her eyebrows in concern, Ava asks, “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“I love you,” Sara says and smiles, still staring.

Ava feels her heart seize. She holds Sara’s gaze for a moment, then beams like an idiot. She really can’t control her actions in Sara’s presence. She takes Sara’s hand and squeezes lightly, hoping that would convey everything she’s feeling towards her, because how can one describe something as fragile as falling in love in merely three words?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Telepathic by Starset.


End file.
